You and Me in a Painting
by RenAfri
Summary: Naruto menemani Sai melukis di tepi danau, dan Sai melukis sesuatu yang membuat Naruto marah! Man...I'm kind of suck at summary. Warning: YAOI! SaiNaru/NaruSai.


Fanfic pertama yang bukan puisi dan berbahasa Indonesian jadi tolong dimaafkan jika ada yang kurang berkenan.

**Disclaimer** : Mau bo'ong juga percuma. Semua udah pada tau kalo Naruto bukan punya saya. Kalo Naruto punya saya, udah saya ubah tuh komik jadi komik YAOI.

**Pairing **: Yang masih jarang di fanfic Indonesia, SaiNaru/NaruSai.

Read and review ya......

* * *

**You and Me in a Painting**

**----**

Cuaca sedang bersahabat hari ini, berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya di bulan Desember yang berkabut. Langit begitu cerah tanpa awan dan Sai berpikir hari ini adalah hari yang sempurna untuk melukis. _So there they are_, di tepi danau. Sai sibuk melukis sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti padang rumput hijau dengan satu pohon kering meranggas di tengah-tengahnya, sedangkan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, sibuk menatap lukisan itu dan wajah Sai bergantian, membuat Sai agak risih –ehm-- sekaligus senang.

" Sai," gumam Naruto.

"Ya?" Sai tetap sibuk mengoleskan kuasnya ke lukisannya.

" Kau kelihatan pucat belakangan ini, " Naruto menatap Sai yang kini menoleh ke arahnya.

" Bukannya aku memang selalu kelihatan pucat?"

"Bukan … bukan." Naruto menggeleng keras-keras sampai-sampai Sai takut lehernya bakal patah, " Bukan pucat yang seperti biasa. Ini pucat yang berbeda, sepertinya kau sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari," jelas Naruto dengan gaya seorang guru fisika yang menjelaskan rumus yang begitu rumit pada muridnya.

" Oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sai yang kemudian kembali sibuk melukis.

" 'Oh' apa? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu belakangan ini sampai tidak bisa tidur? " desak Naruto. Suaranya terdengar kalau dia sangat khawatir.

" Ya," jawab Sai, sedikit 'melayang' dengan perhatian Naruto. Itu hal pertama yang membuat dia mencintai Naruto; Naruto selalu peduli padanya.

" 'Ya'? Terus ??? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " Naruto menatap Sai dengan rasa ingin tahu.

" Ah…" Sai menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Naruto, " Aku sedang memikirkan tentang kita"

Mata Naruto melebar " _Kita_? _Kita_ itu siapa? Kau jatuh cinta sama seseorang yang bernama _kita_? "

Sai tersenyum " Kita, Kau dan Aku!" Sai menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, dan membuat Naruto cemberut.

" Jangan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku seperti aku anak kecil!"

"Tapi kau memang anak kecil," Sai tertawa kecil.

"Usiaku 18 tahun, dattebayo! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Naruto melipat tangannya dan menatap Sai tajam. Sai balas menatap mata yang sebiru langit itu dan berpikir bahwa dia bisa betah seharian duduk di sini hanya untuk menatap mata itu, " Tetapi tingkah lakumu seperti anak kecil dan kau yang mengalihkan pembicaraan,"

" Hmpp!!!" Naruto makin cemberut, "Sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan," dia menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seolah-olah membuat tanda kutip, " Kau dan aku. Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi!"

Sai kembali menatap lukisannya "Kau dan aku seperti lukisan ini."

Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah dagunya, mengerutkan dahinya, memicingkan matanya, menatap lukisan itu lekat-lekat, dan beberapa detik kemudian,

" Arrgghhh!!! Aku tahu aku orang paling jenius seantero Konoha selain Shikamaru dan satu-satunya orang yang pantas menjadi Hokage setelah Tsunade-baachan tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!!!" Naruto menjambak-jambak rambut pirangnya dengan gaya mendramatisir. Sai tersenyum, " Orang bodoh pun bisa mengerti arti lukisan ini."

Naruto melompat berdiri " Kau mau bilang aku ini idiot ya?" Naruto menunjuk Sai dengan gaya yang khas, "Sepertinya sekarang aku harus membunuhmu! Rasengan!!"

Sai hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk rumput di samping tempat ia duduk " Duduk di sini, Naruto"

Walaupun masih kesal, Naruto tetap menurut.

" Padang rumput ini dirimu," Sai menambahkan lebih banyak cat hijau ke atas lukisan itu, " Semua orang yang memandangnya akan merasa damai. Padang rumput ini bisa membuat orang merasa tenang,"

"He??? Bukannya setiap orang yang melihatku selalu ketakutan? Dan aku tidak suka warna hijau, apa tidak bisa diganti warna _orange_ saja?" Naruto memandang Sai penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa!" Kini giliran Sai yang cemberut, " Mau 'ku jelasin atau tidak? Aku pulang, nih!" ancam Sai.

" Hayaaaahhh!!!! Sai kalo ngambek imut deh!!!" Naruto tertawa, membuat Sai menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah dan telinganya yang terasa panas. Dia berani bertaruh, wajah dan telinganya sekarang pasti lebih merah dari tomat busuk.

" Maaf, Sai! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Gomen!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya." Ah..tidak…" Sai menggelengkan dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan. _Aku bukannya marah bodoh,_ batin Sai.

" Sekarang, apa arti pohon yang meranggas ini?"

Sai menatap nanar lukisan itu "Itu aku," gumamnya. Naruto terkejut. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara Sai bergetar aneh seperti ini, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu..begitu sedih.

" Itu kau?" napas Naruto tertahan, " Kenap--" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

" Ya, itu aku. Meranggas, kering, sendiri" Sai menunduk lagi.

"Tapi…" seru Naruto, "Kau tidak sendiri!!! Kau tidak sendiri lagi!! Kau punya Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei dan kau punya _aku_!!!"

Sai menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tulus " Ya, aku tahu," ia kembali menatap lukisannya, " Itu aku, dulu aku seperti itu, dan aku akan kembali seperti itu kalau kau pergi,"

"Apa maksudmu??!!!" seru Naruto marah, " kau tahu, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu!!!"

" Ya, aku tahu" Sai berusaha tersenyum.

" Jangan!!!" Naruto menatap marah pada Sai.

"Ap..Apa??" Sai tergagap, dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu untuk tersenyum padahal kau tidak ingin tersenyum!! Dan jangan bilang hal-hal bodoh seperti itu lagi!!"

" Tapi…" Sai memandang ke arah danau, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Naruto, " Tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan pergi kan?" Sai tersentak ketika Naruto menarik kerah bajunya.

" Apa maksudmu?" sergah Naruto.

" Sasuke…dia sudah kembali dan cepat atau lambat kau akan meninggalkanku kan?" Sai berusaha menatap mata Naruto.

" Ap-??" Naruto perlahan melepaskan kerah baju Sai, " Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?" perlahan-lahan ia berdiri, " Apa aku kelihatan seperti itu? Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang mudah berpaling?" gumam Naruto sembari menatap Sai.

" Apa waktu dua setengah tahun ini tidak cukup membuatmu percaya padaku?" Naruto perlahan berbalik dan berjalan ke arah danau. Sai tertunduk dalam. _Ya…bagaimana aku bisa berpikir bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku_, batinnya. _Tapi…_

"Naruto, tunggu!" Sai bangkit berdiri dan bergegas ke arah Naruto, " Gomen…tapi aku…selama ini aku berpikir bahwa kita bisa bersama karena aku punya banyak kesamaan dengan dia, rambutku, warna kulitku dan kalau dia kembali, kau tidak butuh aku lagi!" serunya.

Naruto diam. Ia menatap muram ke arah danau.

" Dan…" lanjut Sai, " Aku suka danau ini, kau sering ke sini untuk menemaniku melukis dan aku tahu, kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya di danau ini. Jadi kadang aku berpikir, aku hanya penggantinya, kau bersamaku karena aku mengingatkanmu padanya, aku—"

" Kau tahu, Sai?" potong Naruto, " Suatu hubungan tidak bisa terjalin dengan baik jika tidak ada rasa saling percaya. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang saudara buatku. Dan kau...kau lebih dari dia! Aku mencintaimu!"

Sai terperangah. Walaupun mereka sudah bersama selama dua setengah tahun, Naruto jarang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mereka bahkan tidak tinggal serumah seperti Kakashi dan Iruka. Mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti kebiasaan orang yang berpacaran, mereka hanya pergi bersama dalam satu misi, makan ramen di Ichiraku, dan terkadang, jika tidak sedang dalam misi, Naruto akan menemaninya melukis seperti hari ini.

Kini Naruto menatap lurus ke mata Sai,

" Kau percaya padaku, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk cepat " Ya, aku percaya,"

"Percaya apa?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" Sai balas tersenyum._ Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdiri di sana, berdampingan, menatap permukaan danau yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya mentari.

"Sai.."

"Ya?"

" Jika aku jadi Hokage, kau harus jadi kapten ANBU, jadi kita akan punya lebih banyak waktu bersama" ujar Naruto seraya menatap langit dan perlahan ia meraih tangan Sai dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya.." Sai menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Dan Sai…"

" Ya?"

" Lukisannya…pohonnya jangan meranggas seperti itu. Kau bukan pohon yang kering, meranggas dan sendiri" Naruto masih menatap langit. Ada beberapa bangau putih terbang rendah di kejauhan. Sai mengangguk. _Ini benar-benar hari yang sempurna untuk melukis_, pikir Sai. Mereka berdiri di sana seolah waktu terhenti untuk mereka.

" Naruto…"

" Ya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai.

" Cium aku."

Dan hari yang sempurna itu menjadi makin sempurna.

**The End**

* * *

Hehehe...Maaf saya belum bisa menceritakan adegan _kissu._

Review ya, Let me know what you think, tetapi jangan flame, soalnya saya ini anaknya emo, lebih emo dari Sasuke, jadi kalo terima kritik pedas saya bisa gantung diri. Lalalalalalalalalalalala * nyanyi-nyayi seperti orang gila*

Yang review dapat peluk dari Sai n dapat cium dari Naruto. Mau?? (seperti iklan kartu seluler)

Ja Ne!!!


End file.
